This invention relates to fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly relates to controls for moving fuel flow control levers of fuel injection pumps between fuel-on and fuel-off positions.
One of the functional requirements of a fuel injection system employing a flow control lever is that the lever must be securely maintained in its fuel-on positions in order to assure that full fuel flow will consistently be available for being delivered to the engine. Heretofore, linkages provided for actuating the flow control levers have suffered one or more of the drawbacks of being difficult to manufacture to the tolerances necessary for or of requiring relatively frequent and sensitive adjustments to be made for meeting the above-noted functional requirement and of requiring the engine to be present for assembly.